


Survivor

by Mega_Randomer



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Protective Angel Reyes, deal gone wrong, fight for survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Randomer/pseuds/Mega_Randomer
Summary: When you get caught up in Mayan business, there’s only one person coming to save you.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing from the readers point of view, but I had this idea and I had to try and write it. Sort of inspired by the song Survivor by 2WEI.  
> Hope you Enjoy reading and Comments are always welcome! Good and Bad! :) x

The moment you hit the water, you knew you were in trouble. Your mind is fighting between the panic of being underwater and the sudden cold that you can feel through to your bones.

You try and force your muscles to ignore the coldness and try and push your way back to the surface but they don’t want to respond. Each kick of your legs seems harder like your stuck in quicksand as the water current carries on pulling you down. You know it’s almost impossible to reach the surface with your hands tied together but you know that you have to do something to avoid drowning.

You want to scream for help but you know that opening your mouth is going to cause you even more problems. The water is stinging your eyes as you try to keep them open, trying to search out the light where you entered the water but you’ve gone to deep that it’s just a dot in the distance. 

It’s getting harder with every passing second to keep up fighting, it feels like you’ve been fighting for hours and the strain is finally taking it’s toll. You’re growing tired and the cold is seeping deep into your bones. The images of what had unfolded on the surface playing in your mind, trying to lull you into a false sense of not being underwater. Your eyes start to drift shut and your breathing starts to slow as you can’t help but stop fighting against your surroundings

_The things I do for you Angel Reyes_

\-----  
It was meant to be a simple hand over, you’d agreed to take Angel’s place in a deal for Bishop with another party. You’d only agreed because all of the Mayans were on watch from the Fed’s and no one would suspect you were involved if something were to go wrong.

But you were wrong, the other guy had tried to screw you over with money since you weren’t a Mayan, he thought he could get away with it but you pulled out the gun Angel gave you and threatened him. Only he’d bought back up, someone got the drop on you, you dropped the gun but before you could grab it again, you felt your hands yanked behind you as you were pushed to your knees. Something was wrapped around your wrists before you were pulled back to your feet. 

You see the other guy pick up all the money that had fallen out of your hands. He stands back up and stares straight at you with a smirk on his mouth. 

“Sorry sweetheart but they never should have sent a girl to do a man’s business.” 

You spit at him, which earns you a punch to the gut but you don’t cower. You’ve learnt from all the Mayans to never show any weakness no matter what the situation, they’d all trained you in their own ways but they hadn’t prepared you for what to do in ambush only how to defend yourself from the man in front of you. You still kept fighting against the man holding you in place. 

“Now I see why they keep you around. Feisty aren’t you? It’s been a pleasure doing business with you” 

And before you could respond you were thrown backwards into the water, why anyone thought it was a good idea to do business by a large area of water you’ll never know but that had been the last thing you cared about as you were submerged into the cold water.

\-----

There’s a distorted noise behind all the water, you can’t make out what it is or where it’s coming from but it’s still enough for you to reopen your eyes. 

You stay quiet for a second trying to figure out where the noise came from. The seconds tick by and you can’t help but start to think maybe you imagined it, once again the fight starts to leave you. 

Only the noise comes back, stronger this time but still to far away to make it out. But it doesn’t matter it’s all you need to hear to start getting the fight back, the will to survive taking over everything else. 

You try to breathe in but your lungs are burning from the water resistance. You bring your legs to your chest and stretch with your hands to bring them down your back and over your legs so they’re now in front of you, it takes a few attempts to achieve it but once you do the feeling of survival is getting stronger. 

With your arms in a better position, you swing them up and then down in time with your leg kicks to try and give you the momentum to fight the tide of the water, and its only takes a few goes before you start to move upwards. 

The noise keeps coming more frequently only seconds between each noise, yet still it’s the only motivation you need to stay strong and keep fighting, not just for yourself but for a chance to see Angel’s face one more time. 

You’re still cold and tired, all of your muscles screaming for relief but you’ve put that at the back of your mind, desperation to reach the surface giving you enough of an adrenaline rush to keep going. 

As you keep pushing the noise starts to grow distant before stopping, but you don’t care you just want to reach the surface. You reach with your arms when you feel a disruption in the water, the force of which pushes you back down a metre or so, almost like something else had entered the water. 

You start to kick your legs again but whatever has disrupted the water is still causing waves and making it harder to get a rhythm together. Taking a few seconds to steady yourself to continue your battle towards the surface, you reach up with your arms again when you feel something grab onto them. 

You make to pull away out of the grip, but as you struggle the grip only gets tighter. You stop struggling ready to face whoever has grabbed you, when you look up to see the one face you had hoped would come save you. 

_Angel_

Angel pulls you up to his level, he searches for your lips and kisses you, your mind confused on why he would kiss you when you both need to reach the surface until you feel the air reaching your lungs, and you realise he’s not kissing you he’s transferring you some air to keep you breathing. 

He pulls away from your lips, and wraps one of his hands around your tied hands, he uses the other to stroke the water in time with his legs to start swimming up to the surface. You try and kick your legs to pace with his, knowing that’s all you can do to try and help Angel pull you both to the surface. 

It’s not long before you can start to see that the surface is getting closer. The light getting brighter, so bright you have to close your eyes for a second as you feel Angel squeeze your hand and pulling you up to break the surface. 

As soon as you break through the water and feel the fresh air, you splutter water out of your mouth as you desperately try to take in air to your lungs. You’re too busy spluttering to notice that Angel’s hands have left your as he gently guides you to edge of the lake where Coco is waiting with his arms stretched out to grab you and help pull you out of the water. 

Coco pulls you out of the water without much trouble but your muscles have finally given up the fight and buckle under your weight as you hit the ground. Angel’s straight to your side, wrapping you up in his arms. 

“I got you, you’re safe now” 

You don’t know how much time passes, you don’t know when your hands were untied, when all the blankets and wraps appeared and you don’t even know who wrapped you up in them. You’re just too focused on Angel’s arms, the only things that are keeping you grounded right now. 

You take a deep breath and you can feel Angel tense like he preparing for all that has happened to finally take its toll on you, but you won’t let it at least not here, not until you are safely tucked up at home in bed with Angel where no one else can see your moment of weakness. 

Raising your head from where it rests against Angel’s chest, you pull away slightly so you can face him. You can see all the pain in his features, all the hurt and fear of what could have been. His eyes are searching your face the same way you are doing with his, checking that you’re alright, you know the moment he finally sees the bruise on your head where they got the drop on you. He goes with his hand to touch the bruise but stops just before he touches it as if he’s scared that touching it might break you. 

You lean forward and kiss him, putting everything into it to reassure him that you will be alright. You pull back and look around, the other members of the gang are further away in the clearing giving them their space but still nearby in case they are needed, when your suddenly hit by the memory of why you were out here in the first place. 

“The money? I lost the money”

“No you didn’t, we have the money and the drugs.” 

“But he took both, how….”

“You don’t have to worry about him again” 

“There dead” You should have realised it the moment you noticed that no one is looking annoyed, they all look slightly relieved about the end result. It doesn’t surprise you that they took out the men who did this, you aren’t just Angel’s girl but you’re like a younger sister to all of the boys and they would do anything to keep you safe. “Thank you”

“I promised I would always keep you safe, we weren’t going to let them change that” Angel won’t look at you as he says this, you know him well enough to know that he blames himself for the scenario that played out but you don’t blame him for any of it. 

You bring your hands up to his head and pull his face so he’s looking at you as you press your lips to his again before pulling away and slowly getting to your feet, weary of how unsteady your legs still are.

“I’m ready to go home”


End file.
